Quest for the Lost
by Poseidon 01
Summary: I'm baaaaaaaaaack! Please comment or I will leave again
1. Chapter 1: The Loss

Alvin and the Chipmunks

Quest for the Lost

My name is Noah Seville. I'm 18 years old. Along with a Green Lantern, I'm also an Irish Mage (I was born with my magic powers.) In this story, I used those powers to save someone I love.

It was a month ago. My family and I were visiting our mom in her forest home. It was a nice visit. Until the boar came. We had just finished dinner and Mom was humming as she cleaned the dishes. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and I fell asleep on the couch. Right before I passed out, I was aware that Mom was taking off our shoes and draping a blanket over us.

A large rumble woke us up. My eyes snapped open. "Wassat?" Alvin asked. Mom looked out her window. "It's a boar. Children, stay put." she said. I rose, my hands glowing with green energy. I was going to use my Magic Abilities. "Can't do, Mom. I'll take out the boar." I said. Before Mom or my brothers could object, I bolted out the door.

The boar was at least as tall as a full grown basketball player, his fur black and bristley. His eyes were beady and red. He snorted and charged. I calmly jumped, using my mgaic to boost my height. As I descended, a huge green fist encased my hand. I slammed into the beast. Enraged, the boar caught me with his tusks and threw me against an oak and it really hurt.

I probably was going to die. I was in too much pain to move. The boar charged, ready to gourge me. Suddenly, I heard an enraged yell. I saw my mother slam into the beast and wrestle with it. "Mom, get out of here!" I said. Mom still wrestled the boar. "No one hurts my babies, pig. No one!" she yelled. Then, it happened. The boar tossed Mom into the air. When she was about to land, the boar caught her with his tusks Then he threw her against her home. She landed hard.

Angered, I slammed into the boar, sending him falling over the edge of the cliff. "No one hurts my mother, pork chop! No one!" I yelled.

I ran to my mom. She didn't look too good. Blood ran down her face and she was bruised in many places. I could feel her life force draining away through magic. "Mom, stay with me. Your gonna make it." I said. Mom smiled weakly. "No, Noah, I'm not. But that's okay." she said, her voice quiet. My brothers ran out to see Mom. "Mom, please, don't go." Theodore said, tears running down his eyes. No, my babies, it's okay. I'm going to see your father. I love you all. Never forget that. Never...forget..." Then, the last of Mom's Life Force drained away. She was gone.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ritual

"No! Mom, please!" Alvin screamed. Simon held him. "It's too late, Alvin. Mom's gone." he said. Alvin sobbed into Simon's shirt and Theodore sobbed into mine. "No, Simon, it's not too late. I can bring her back." I said. "How? Irish Magic?" Simon asked. "No. Something much more powerful and pure. Christian Scorcery." I said. "How do you know magic that old?" Alvin asked. "Irish Magic is based off of it. You just need to know Latin." I said, sitting on the ground. I closed my eyes and chanted in Latin. "_Deus, qui regnat in caelis, portare me morti rogo regnum. Matris anima velim accipias. Et suscipe petitio mea. Amen._" (God, who rules in Heaven, I ask that you transport me to the Dead Realm. My Mother's soul, I aim to receive. Please accept my request. Amen.)

Suddenly, my hands glowed with white energy. "Farewell, brothers. See you on the other side." I said, the white energy enveloping me. At the last second, my brothers grabbed on to me, transporting all of us to Heaven.


	3. Chapter 3: Dad?

When I opened my eyes, I saw that my brothers were with me. "Guys, what the heck are you doing here?" I asked. "Our mom's here somewhere. We're gonna find her." Alvin said. "But you guys can't do anything." I said. "Maybe I can help." A voice said. We turned and saw a male adult chipmunk, about the same age as our mom. He had blue eyes like Simon, Alvin's figure, and Theodore's kindness. Alvin gulped. "D...Dad?" he said. Simon and Theodore were speechless.

I was looking at my brother's dad, who I never met, and all I could say was, "Oh my gosh." My brother's dad looked at me and smiled. "Noah Jagers-Seville. I've been watching you, young man," I froze, certain that he didn't like me, "and I'm impressed. Not only are you there for my three boys, but you also treated my wife like your mother. That qualifies you as a son in my eyes." he said, hugging me.

"So, I'm guessing you heard about Mom." Theodore said. My step-dad nodded. "Sadly, yes. She is currently being judged. You can watch, but not interfear." he said. We approached a big white building. Our mom was standing in front of a giant, gray bearded man. It was God. "Vinny, your entire life was lived for your family. Eternal Reward is yours...if you want it." God said.

(This is where I am stuck. Should Vinny accept her reward or decline and go home with her babies? And what about Alvin, Simon, and Theodore's dad (Whose real name is James, by the way)?


End file.
